Turkish Delight
by Fochi-chan
Summary: Ichigo and his siblings take a trip to Turkey for a change of pace for their summer holiday. One night Ichigo watches the news and hears about an event which will open his eyes to how he used to see the country. Minor Crossover with Hajime no Ippo. Yaoi


**Title:** Turkish Delight

**Warning: **Yaoi in later chapters. Grimmjow x Ichigo. Cursing may appear. Turkish words.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ichigo and his siblings take a trip to Turkey for a change of pace for their summer holiday. One night Ichigo watches the news and hears about an event which will open his eyes to how he used to see the country.

**Dedicated to: **Racey, as a much awaited birthday gift :P I hope you'll like it!

**Thanks to:** Hollow Ichigo – Ichigo for helping me with the name for this story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

* * *

Grimmjow grinned as he felt the grass tickle the soles of his feet, along with the feel of the heated air caress his oil covered body. He was excited for the battle to begin as he continued to prepare himself, taking the oil bottle from the male beside him and finished his preparations, renewing the oil on his body so he was slippery and would have a lower chance of losing. It was hot, disgustingly so as his body heated up more because of the oil, making it almost possible to make eggs on his chest and sausages on his stomach. The weather shifted, but was usually between 30°C to 35°C degrees.

He turned around and stared at the crowds as the hall began to fill, cerulean eyes noting how they all leisurely sat down and ate _tikerdek _and drank water. He smirked as he finally caught the eyes of his little nephew. Grimmjow raised his hand, declaring his victory even before the battle begun.

"_Hazirmisin arkadasim?"_ The guy beside him asked as he too waited for the music to begin. Grimmjow took a look at the guy and grinned as he looked at the slightly smaller male. The guy was about 5'5, but was obviously training like a bull, probably boxing. He passed a hand through his blue locks before scowling; it would take a week, or more, before his hair wasn't greasy and smelling like sunflower oil. _"Seni izledim, iyi kavga ediyorsun"_

"_sağol" _He turned blue eyes turned toward the crowd again, anticipation making itself known in his body. His chest tightened as the people shouted, cheering the battlers on. It would soon be his turn to feed the hungry crowd with a worthy battle.

The drums began to play, accompanied by the saxophone. It was finally begin and he couldn't stop himself as he grinned again. Grimmjow kneeled down and dried his hands on the dry grass. He was excited. The bluenet gripped the male's hands beside him, in the traditional stance, as he waited for the familiar words to be heard.

"_Allah Allaaaaah, illallah! __Muhammed'in Resul Allah__! __Alkışlarla diyelim maşallah!" _And that was his cue to let go of his opponent and bend down, running two fingers through the grass, lightly touched his chest before he touched his forehead. He stood up again and began walking, going through the usual welcome dance, kneeling down on one knee again, running his fingers through the grass and sent a prayer, doing so three times before he continued the show. It felt good to be back, to go through the old motions as he prepared himself for his battle to begin. His opponent stood before him, his brown hair glimmering black in the sun.

Grimmjow gripped the younger male's hand in his right hand and placed his left hand behind the chocolate colored hair, placing his forehead against the other male's forehead. They stared into each other's eyes, black glaring into blue.

And it begun, oiled arms gripped tanned shoulders, locking them as they waited for the other to make the first move. Sweat trailed down muscled backs. It was a battle of strength and he wouldn't lose. He laughed as he pushed against the dark-haired male, catching him by surprise. Grimmjow was almost disappointed over how fast the battle seemed ended.

Sendo, the man in front of him, was able to twist around at the last second, and landed on his stomach instead. The dark-haired male scowled as Grimmjow landed on his back. Sendo tried to get up, being on hand and knees as he gripped backward, getting a hold on the blue-haired male's pants. Grimmjow gripped the male's middle, panting as the adrenaline rushed through his bloodstream and could be heard in his ears and felt in every muscle. He heaved, tried to flip the male around and pin him down. But Sendo was too heavy, so he threw that idea out of the window.

Grimmjow felt Sendo's hands go underneath his pants and he cursed as the younger male was finally able to grip non-oiled skin. He had forgotten all about that little part. Oil wrestling was a man game, and so it wasn't homo to grip each other's private parts to get a better standing.

They continued so for a few minutes, time passing faster for them. Sendo was holding Grimmjow to the ground and tried to flip him onto his back, before the tables would turn and they switched position.

"_Dur!" _The referee shouted, his enormous form separated them.

Gleaming white teeth appeared from curled lips as Grimmjow snared at the man. He had been close to flipping the smaller male over and winning the battle, so why had the referee stopped the battle, telling them to take their positions again? He spat into the grass before standing up, allowing Sendo to stand up on wobbly legs. The guy was cursing, but Grimmjow didn't care as he grinned at him, pointing the fact down that he had been close to winning.

The sounds returned from around them, and endless summing noise joining together with his own rasping breath. He tried to ignore them so he could focus on his opponent, who was standing up and glared at him, his chest heaving, even though it felt like barely a minute had passed since it had begun.

Grimmjow stared at the referee and scowled as the man talked with another judge, gesturing with his hand before the other male nodded and turned to them. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before turning to the male beside himself.

"_Ne oluyor?" _

"_Bilmiyorum" _Sendo answered as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

The referee return and motioned for them to get in the start position again, large calloused hands giving them a light pat on their shoulders. Grimmjow grumbled as he placed an arm around Sendo's shoulders and placed gripped the slender hand in his other. Grimmjow gave Sendo a once over, looking for a weakness in the dark-haired male's stance. Sendo was obviously doing the same.

He didn't even hear the permission to continue, as the only thing he noticed was how Sendo tensed his shoulders in preparation to push. The smaller male didn't get the chance as Grimmjow rushed forward, grinning as he surprised the dark-haired male, getting him in a headlock. Grimmjow tightened his grip and tried to calm his heart, feeling his skin tingle from the summer heat and how the oil slicked his body. He lifted his feet out of the way as Sendo tried to grip them, his hands barely getting a hold of his tight leather pants. Sendo finally got hold of his pants and was able to make him fall. Grimmjow twisted around so he fell on his side, before he rolled over and stood up again. The judge circled around them, not standing in the way, but prepared in case he needed to stop the battle.

They somehow got up again and were gripping each other's shoulders, staring. Grimmjow slipped on the oiled skin and Sendo took the chance, locking Grimmjow from behind. The brown haired male laughed loudly as he held on. Grimmjow growled low in his chest before he gripped the muscled legs and pushed backward with his own body. This was probably the last chance, and opening he was going to get. He felt on Sendo's body and could feel the other male groan as he fell on his back, resulting in Grimmjow's victory.

He had won.

The referee immediately appeared and raised his hand, signifying his victory for all to see. Grimmjow laughed as the chubby judge let go of his, giving him a quick "_Tebrikler"_ before he went to hold a close eye to another match.

Sendo was still on the floor and rubbed his chest, wincing slightly. But his eyes were wide and mirth shinning from the black depths. "_Tebrikler Grimmjow. Bu sene sen kazandin, seneye ben kazanicam" _He was still young, but because of his weight he had ended up in the adult group, that and because of how strong he was. A water bottle was thrown and rolled to a stop right by Sendo's foot. He bend down and opened it, pouring its refreshing cold content on his face and over his body. The water gleamed like pearls in the swelling sun.

"_Sanada arkadasim, iyi dövüsüyorsun" _Grimmjow smacked the Sendo's back and grinned at the loud smack of skin hitting skin, a handprint already appearing. Sendo scowled and rubbed the now sore spot. He growled some words before he smacked the blue haired male's back, grinning as Grimmjow yowled and turned around to him.

"Payback is a bitch, no?"

The speakers were turned on again as the next round of matches began, naming of the next competitions. It was mostly Çannakkale, Edirne and Bursa which attended, but the smaller cities were also able to dish some oil wrestlers out. The drums began to play along with the saxophone, as the prayer was heard and the new wrestlers introduced themselves to the crowd.

* * *

"Ni-chan, are you asleep?" Yuzu said as she appeared at the boor, her small frame lightened up from the old televisions light. She rubbed her eyes as she held a small lion toy close to her chest.

"I'm still awake Yuzu" Ichigo sat up and stretched his back, wincing at the loud sound of his bones popping back in place. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep because of the mosquitoes"

Ichigo stood up and took one of the buy sprays, walking with her out of the room and across the hall. He peeked in and saw Karin sleeping with no problems, idly scratching her arms or legs before she continued to sleep. He scratched his own arm before he softly shook the dark haired girl awake. "Karin, wake up" He whispered softly as not to startle her.

"Mmmmh, 5 more minutes Ichi-nii" She muttered as she scratched her tummy. Karin turned over and kicked the thin summer sheet away and hugged the large pillow to her chest. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as he rustled her again, making her turn bleary eyes towards him. "What is it?"

"I need to spray the room, so you and Yuzu will be in my room for a few minutes." He held the spray bottle up to prove his point. Karin grumbled as she stood up, still holding the plush pillow to her body. He quickly closed the windows and glared at the old bug nut, staring hatefully at the bend corner. He would need to speak with the landlord about that. He sprayed the room as much as he could before he left, closing it after himself. Ichigo walked into his own room and sat down on the couch, which was also his bed.

"How is dad, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked as she sat beside him, still holding her lion toy. "Have you been able talked with him?"

Ichigo pulled his cellphone up from his pocket and stared at the time, noting that it was 3:05am in the morning. With the time difference between Japan and Turkey, it would be about 10:05 am over there. "We can call him now, if you want to talk with him" He tapped the familiar phone number and held it too his ear, waiting for their old man's voice to be heard.

"Aaaah, Ichigo! My boy! Selami allaykum!" Kurosaki Isshin, their father, shouted into the phone as he answered the call. Ichigo scowled.

"It's called _selam aleikum." _Ichigo turned his eyes toward his siblings and smiled softly. "Yuzu and Karin wanted to talk with you, before they went to bed again, so I'm handing it over now" He quickly passed the phone over, as he could already heard the words his father shouted into the simple device. Yuzu and Karin switched between chatting with their father, Yuzu asking him about his health and if he was eating properly, while Karin asked how Japan was and if he had remembered to clean their mother's grave.

Ichigo turned to the television and turned the volume up, changing it to the news channel. There wasn't much to watch, other than the reruns of what had happened the day before.

"_Bugun 650'yi Kirkpinar yağlı güreş basladi…"_ Ichigo stared at what was obviously a festival, held in the city known as Çanakkale, Kirkpinar. He thanked God they had added English translations at the bottom so he could read what it was about. It told about the old sport, known as oil wrestling and how it had originated, about the past winners and what else happened. It seemed interesting, and Karin had been bugging him about leaving to see something more exciting, with also involved sport.

"Ichi-nii, Goat face wanna talk with you" Karin handed him the small Nokia 6110. It had been cheap to buy, and they would only be using it for about 5 weeks anyway. It was cracked too, so it could be used. "Something about saying goodbye to his manly son"

Ichigo scoffed and took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Remember to take care of your sisters, Ichigo" The orange haired male stilled at the serious tone his father had. He straightened his back and frowned.

"Of course, nothing will happen to them while I'm here, you know that."

"Good" Isshin then reacted as he had expected. "Goodbye my manly son! Remember to buy Otou-san lots of souvenirs and cakes!" He shouted before the line went dead.

"Now then, I think it's time for the two of you to sleep again. Tomorrow we are going to Kirkpinar in Çanakkale. There is a festival over there, and some oil wrestling tournaments."

Karin perked up. "Ya mean we're going to watch guys getting oiled and fight?" Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. The orange haired male could already feel a headache appear as preparation for his younger sister's teasing.

"Yes, we are going to watch guys get oiled and fight. Now, of to bed with you two, we are waking up early so we can pack our stuff and go."

"Hai" they both muttered as they went to sleep again. Ichigo shut the television and leaned back, only clad in a loose white T-shirt and blue stripped boxer shorts.

* * *

"Karin, Yuzu, are they both of you ready?" He stuck his head into the fraternal twins' room. "Did you remember everything? 'Cause we aren't turning around once we left"

"We are in a bit, Ichi-nii" Yuzu folded a shirt and placed it into her suitcase. Karin just threw her stuff into her traveling bag. "Karin-chan! You should fold your clothes!"

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he closed the door and walked into what had been his own room for a few days. He took a quick glance around, to see if he had forgotten anything before he pulled his own suitcase out, placing it beside the door. He took the plate with _tikerdek _and empty shellsup, along with a half-finished bottle of lemonade and went to the kitchen to clean up. It had been weird, when he has first seen the bag of sunflower seeds, but the salty treat had actually tasted good, and they were cheap, only costing 50 _kuru. _That, and the bottle of lemonade tasted good, and his siblings had loved it too.

As he washed the dishes, he thanked God that their father had allowed them to travel to another country. It had been surprisingly easy. Yuzu and Karin had been telling him about how their classmates went to other places like Italy, Paris or China for 1 to 2 weeks. They had wanted to y and go too, and so he had talked with their father. He had immediately agreed and somehow bought them cheap plane tickets to Turkey. They hadn't understood why he had especially picked his country, but they hadn't bothered with asking before they had packed up and left.

"We're ready now, Ichi-nii" Karin said from the doorway. Ichigo nodded and began crying the dishes. They had somehow found a room they could rent, which hadn't been in the middle of the busy city of Istanbul, but more on the country side. A lot of things were happening, and Ichigo hadn't wanted his sisters to die because they had been disturbed something while going to the local _bakkal_ to buy some sweets.

"We'll go now then" The orange haired male replied as he placed the last plate on its place. He passed his little sister and ruffled her hair, ignoring her grumbling as he took his suitcase, along with Yuzu's, and walked outside to the rented car.

It was a simple gray Opel Vectra, 2002 model. It was old, used a lot, but it worked and they were only going to use it while they were visiting Turkey. They loaded it with their baggage before Ichigo gave Yuzu and Karin 10 _Türk Lira. _

"Go and buy some water and snacks for the trip, this should be more than enough. I'll go and pay for our stay." He quickly paid, as he had told them he would do, and walked to the _bakkal _they had gone to. He walked in, giving a quick _selam aleikum_ to the owner, who replied with _aleikum selam._ He picked some biscuits and lemonade up, along with 2 small bottles of water. He found his sisters and they went to pay for it all together.

"Here Ichi-nii" Karin handed him the 10 TL back, but Ichigo online smiled.

"Keep it, you and Yuzu can buy some snacks with it later."

"That would be 6 TL and 50 kuruş" The owner said, a male with yellow eyes and scruffy black hair in a short braid.

Ichigo handed him the needed money. The guy placed it all in a bag before handing it over, a grin on his slightly feminine face _"__İyi günler__"_

They could guess what he said, and so they repeated him before they finally left for Kirkpinar in Çanakkale

* * *

-Translations from Turkish to English-

_Tikerdek _Sunflower seeds. - We see those as a snack

"_Hazirmisin arkadasim?" - _Are you ready my friend?

"_Seni izledim, iyi kavga ediyorsun" - _I have watched you, you fight well

"_Sağol"_ - Thanks (familiar)

"_Allah Allaaaaah, illallah! __Muhammed'in Resul Allah__! __Alkışlarla diyelim maşallah!__" - _This is similar to a prayer, where he tells them to give them a hand at the end.

"_Dur!" - _Stop!

"_Ne oluyor?"- _What's happening?

"_Bilmiyorum" - _I don't know

"_Tebrikler" - _Congratulation

"_Tebrikler Grimmjow. Bu sene sen kazandin, seneye ben kazanicam" - _Congratulation Grimmjow. You won this year, I'm going to win next year.

"_Sanada arkadasim, iyi dövüsüyorsun" - _You too, my friend. You fought well.

_selam aleikum - _May God be with you

_Bugun 650'yi Kirkpinar yağlı güreş basladi…" - _Today the 650th Kirkpinar oil wrestling began.

_Kuruş - _Turkish money, like cents.

_aleikum selam - _Kinda the same as selam aleikum, but you say this as a reply.

"_İyi günler__" - _Good day/Goodbye

100 TL = 43.97 USD

* * *

A/N

This story is a bit based on the trip we took to the oil wrestling tournament in Kirkpinar Cannakkale, which is also how I got the idea. The settings are going to be different than the usual story, but I really wanna finish this one, as it is very home to how I live whenever I visit my grandparents in Turkey xD

For those who hasn't been able to guess it, I only live with my mother, father, older brother and younger sister in Denmark. The rest is in Turkey


End file.
